Only for You
by presea221
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Alexis finds out that Aster doesn't like to do things halfway for it. Shameless fluff. Rareshipping.


"So, are you finally going to tell me just where we are going sometime during this drive since-according to you-we still have about fifteen minutes until we get there? Or are you going to show no mercy and torture me with anticipation until the end?" Alexis asked Aster teasingly from her place in the passenger seat of the rental car they were driving in.

"I'm going with option two, of course. It's much more fun. But trust me when I say that you are in for a date like nothing you have ever seen before today." Aster answered his girlfriend with a knowing smile.

It was Valentine's Day; the first time Aster and Alexis would be spending it together as a couple, in fact. Of course, Aster had big plans for the love of his life. He had had to pull a few strings (and spend more than a little money) to set his surprise up. But in the end, he knew it would be worth it. What with everything they had been through together so far: from supporting each other through the latter half of the Society of Light crisis last year, to being stuck in an alternate dimension and almost losing each other again. Aster felt that today more than ever was a day that they should take the time to make the most of together.

Xxx

"Alright, we're here." Aster said a little later as he pulled into a large parking lot.

After getting a look at their destination, Alexis turned to Aster with a questioning look. "The mall?" She asked curiously. Aster had said that this would be unlike anything she had ever seen, so Alexis didn't understand how he thought that a simple shopping spree would equate to that. But then again, this _was _Aster Phoenix. So, he must have had some sort of unexpected plan in store for her.

Aster chuckled lightly at his girlfriend's reaction. "Yes, the mall. But look around first and tell me: what is missing from this picture?" He asked Alexis.

For a moment, Alexis couldn't see where Aster was coming from. But once she took her focus off the building itself, the realization hit her: there were almost no other vehicles aside from their own.

"There's almost nobody else here." Alexis answered simply. Either a ton of people had just randomly decided against a trip to the mall today or Aster had something to do with this, and Alexis was guessing it was the latter.

"Correct. Except for all the staff, we're the only customers for today." Aster confirmed.

"How did you do this?" Alexis asked pointedly.

"Let's just say that I can be very persuasive and leave it at that." Aster answered simply.

"In other words, money and fame talks." Alexis said wryly. Even though she was touched by Aster's surprise, Alexis didn't want to know just how much money Aster had spent to make it happen.

"Come on, let's go inside." Aster said.

Xxx

Once they were inside the mall, Alexis couldn't help marveling at the peculiar sight around them. She and Aster were the only ones roaming the storefronts. Yet at the same time, all of the store or stall owners were ready and waiting behind the counters as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I can't believe it. This is just so…weird." Alexis said, sounding both amazed and amused at the same time.

"For today until closing time, the mall is reserved only for us. And all items are on sale as well. Of course, you don't need to worry about the costs either since I'm buying." Aster explained.

"But I can't do that to you, Aster. If everything's on sale, I'll be able to get more than usual on my own anyway. It's more than enough that you arranged this already." Alexis insisted.

"Alright, we'll compromise then. You'll let me buy whatever is left that you can't afford. Otherwise, you won't be able to take my challenge." Aster somewhat relented.

"What challenge?" Alexis asked warily.

"You have to get at least one item from _every _store in this whole mall. It's part of the fun." Aster said mischievously.

"But I don't even go to all of these stores…" Alexis trailed off.

"You'll have to get creative then. If you don't have any use for something, who's to say that at least someone else you know won't?" Aster said.

"I guess you're right…" Alexis admitted.

"Of course, I am. So, do you accept?" Aster pressed.

"As long as you let me pay what I can, then you're on!" Alexis said determinedly. Whenever either she or Aster challenged each other in some way in their relationship, they never could say no to each other. Their competitive nature as duelists extended beyond the field. It was just another thing they had in common with each other.

Xxx

Once the shopping spree challenge started, Alexis went all out with trying to find the best way to complete it properly. She was careful to go to the stores that she knew would not be selling anything that she would want for herself first. That way, she would be using her own money for the things she got for other people. However, sometimes, it was a struggle to figure out just who she knew might like items from some sorts of stores. Her resolve was tested once they reached "Hale's Hardy Hardware". After spending nearly ten minutes browsing through the tools and debating with herself whether Atticus might be inclined to fix something in her room back home if she bought him a hammer and nails, Alexis finally gave up and instead just bought a screwdriver for herself. She figured that it was hard to go wrong with that since she could at least keep it on hand for odd situations.

Throughout the trip so far, Aster's presence had made the experience ten times more enjoyable. From carrying her shopping bags for her, to all the idle conversation and joking between them, Alexis having a wonderful time. But once they reached one store, she almost wished that she was alone today.

"I'm not so sure about this, Aster…" Alexis said in embarrassment. As she gazed at the skimpy garments displayed in the windows of the lingerie store they were now in front of, Alexis couldn't stop her face from going red.

"Remember, you have to get something from _every _store. That's the rule. And besides, it's not like this doesn't have anything to do with what we've done before already." Aster said with a teasingly seductive smile. No doubt he was already letting his mind wander to what they would be doing later tonight.

"Alright, you win! But I'm going in by myself!" Alexis said firmly.

Aster couldn't help grinning in amusement at his girlfriend's adorable reaction. "Okay, I'll just wait over there until you're done." He said as he pointed to the large indoor fountain in the middle of the plaza area.

Xxx

A few minutes later, Alexis met up with Aster at the fountain. She sat down wordlessly beside him, quickly burying the bag with her purchase in one of the larger shopping bags.

"After going over the directory list again, I realized that that was the last store. Congratulations, you passed the challenge, Alexis." Aster congratulated his girlfriend.

"Wow… It feels like it took a long time, but at the same time, it also just flew by. This was definitely the most interesting date you've taken me on, Aster. Thank you. This was really fun, and I'll always remember today…" Alexis said softly. She then leaned in closer to give Aster a soft kiss on the lips.

"But it's not over yet. I still need to take you to dinner. And me paying the bill for that is non-negotiable, by the way." Aster said, smirking deviously at the last part.

"And why am I not surprised to hear that? I am surprised the restaurants are still open here too, I'll admit, though." Alexis said wryly.

"Actually, only one. I didn't want to stretch things _too _far, so I only arranged for that one on the top floor that you like to be open for business today. I hope that's okay with you." Aster explained.

"Aster, I'm so hungry now after all of that shopping that you could take us to the drive-through at McDonald's and I'd be perfectly happy. So, this is more than good." Alexis reassured Aster.

"Glad to hear it. So, let's go then." Aster said, lacing his fingers through Alexis' own as he took her hand gently in his.

As they rose to their feet, Alexis paused for a moment, signaling Aster to wait.

"Wait! While we're still here, I want to make a wish!" Alexis said excitedly. She dug through her purse for a coin to throw into the fountain.

"You can be such a child when it comes to things like this… But it's just one of the reasons why I love you." Aster said with a knowing smile. And it was true. He had been known to let his pessimism make him see the worse side of situations in life more than a few times. But Alexis' faith in trying to see the more positive outcomes as well as her almost child-like wonder and happiness in simple pleasures such as this had softened him up a bit for the better.

Alexis grinned impishly at Aster before tossing her coin into the fountain. "There!" She said triumphantly as the coin landed with a light _thunk _into the water.

"So, are you going to tell me what you wished for?" Aster asked teasingly, even though he already knew how Alexis would respond.

"If I do that, then it won't come true!" Alexis answered with a grin that mirrored Aster's.

Xxx

"I feel full enough for a week…" Alexis said in satisfaction as she put down her silverware next to her plate.

Alexis and Aster had just finished their dinner at Skyview Diner restaurant on the top floor of the mall. The establishment was named for the large glass floor-to-ceiling windows positioned around the tables that gave the customers a magnificent view of the city while they ate.

"Uh-oh. Looks like I might have to carry you back to the car at this rate!" Aster teased.

"Don't strain yourself. I think I can manage that trek, at least." Alexis said huffily.

"Just kidding. But don't worry. We can take a few minutes before we head back. And there's something I want to give to you." Aster said. He dug through his pocket until he was holding a small box in his hand.

"When did you get that?" Alexis asked curiously.

"While you were in the lingerie store. It was the only chance I had. Here, open it now." Aster answered. He slid the box gently over the table to where Alexis was sitting.

Alexis carefully opened Aster's gift to find a ring with a small turquoise-colored gemstone set in the center. And laying above it in the box was a simple golden necklace chain. But right now, the only thing she could focus on was the ring itself. As she carefully turned it over, she noticed that the letters, _A&A_ were engraved on the back of the band. For a moment, it felt like she had forgotten how to speak.

"Don't worry, it's not what it looks like. That's what the chain is for. I wanted you to have something that you could always wear and look at to make you think of us. I was worried that a ring might seem too…intimate to you. But once I saw this, it was just too perfect, especially with that engravement already in stock. So, I got a chain to go with it so that you can wear it around your neck instead if you want." Aster explained.

Aster waited nervously for his girlfriend's response. He was worried that just buying a ring like this might look too much like it was for a much more formal purpose, like an engagement ring. He knew that it was way too early to even consider such a step in their relationship, despite that they had already committed to staying together after graduation. Marriage was serious and not something that Aster believed they could just jump into after high school was over. And besides, who was to say that Alexis would even want that for them? After all, times were different now, and he knew that it wasn't unusual for lots of couples to never choose to go through the process at all. Since Aster had lost his family at a young age, he was able to see the appeal of the dream of a beautiful wedding and settling down to have children of his own one day. But only if that was what Alexis wanted. Because either way, he knew that he would be happy if he was with her.

"Aster, I'm not offended, so don't worry. You couldn't have picked a better gift if you had tried. Because this is something that will always symbolize this part of our life together along with just how lucky I know I am to have you by my side every day. I'll wear this all the time in both ways. But right now, I think I want it as a necklace." Alexis said gently.

"I can help you with that." Aster said, his voice laced with quiet relief.

Aster got up from his place at the table and walked over to Alexis. He then motioned for her to stand up. After attaching the ring to the necklace chain, Aster gently lifted Alexis' long hair so that he could fasten the clasp around her neck. Pleasant shivers traveled down her neck and throat as Aster's fingers brushed softly against her skin while he adjusted the necklace. Once he was done, he paused to trace his fingertips slowly down the side of her face; catching a loose strand of hair that he tucked gently behind her ear.

"I love you, Aster…" Alexis said quietly. She leaned her head gently against Aster's shoulder, enjoying the peace of the moment.

"I love you too, Alexis. Happy Valentine's Day. Look outside." Aster whispered gently into Alexis' ear.

Alexis turned her gaze towards the large windows in time to see fireworks light up the sky. As all sorts of colors splashed through the night sky, she could only stare in wide-eyed amazement at the spectacle before her. To think that Aster had even planned _this_.

Noticing his girlfriend's reaction, Aster could only grin in amusement. "What can I say? I don't like to do things halfway." He said casually.

"I'll say…" Alexis trailed off awkwardly.

Smiling gently at one another, Aster and Alexis entwined their arms around each other and started in on a long, passionate kiss in front of the window. As they lost themselves in their loving embrace, the fireworks outside changed into a large pink and red heart, symbolizing all too well what they felt for each other.

**AN: Sorry if the fluff was a bit overkill here, but this was made for Valentine's Day after all. You know what? Actually, forget that. I'm NOT sorry at all that I wrote this. XD**


End file.
